


Why Do You Put Up With Me?

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-27
Updated: 2000-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser wonders why Ray puts up with him.





	Why Do You Put Up With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Why Do You Put Up With Me by Iris Gray
    Feedback to
    Web Page: http://victoria.tc.ca/~wy236/fic.html
    
    Ray Kowalski stretched and yawned. He turned to his life partner. "I'm
    gonna hit the sack," he announced. "Got an early shift tomorrow." Fraser
    nodded, but he appeared distracted. 
    
    "Everything okay there, Frase?" Ray asked in concern.
    
    "Yes, everything's fine," Ben answered, but Ray could tell he was being
    evasive. 
    
    "C'mon, truth. What's up?" the detective asked.
    
    The Mountie sighed. "Why do you put up with me, Ray?" he asked.
    
    "Put up with ya? I love you, you crazy Mountie. Why wouldn't I put up
    with you?" 
    
    "Ours is not exactly a conventional relationship," Fraser answered. 
    
    "Conventional?" Ray laughed. "You mean, heterosexual, right?"
    
    "Well ..."
    
    "Listen, Ben. I'm not exactly Mister Conventional here, am I?"
    
    "I'm sure that you and Stella had a very conventional marriage," said
    Ben. 
    
    "And look how long that lasted," replied his partner.
    
    "Do you still love her?" Fraser asked.
    
    Ray was quiet for a few moments. Finally, he said, "Part of me will probably
    always love Stella. She was my first love. And even though I know we
    weren't right for each other, for awhile things were good between us,
    at the beginning. But she's in the past. I love you, Benton Fraser."
    
    "And I love you, Ray Kowalski."
    
    "So why the insecurity all of a sudden?" Ray wanted to know.
    
    Frasaer gestured toward the television set, on which a political debate
    had been showing. "It just seems so strange that politicians are using
    relationships like ours as a political issue. Some of them are saying
    terrible things about people like us, people who simply happen to love
    our own gender."
    
    "So what?"
    
    "Excuse me?" asked Fraser, bewildered.
    
    "What does what some boneheads in Washington or Ottawa think matter?
    They can't stop me from loving you, or you from loving me. I don't care
    if we have a piece of paper making our relationship legal.  It didn't
    keep my marriage to Stella from falling apart. Look, there's always gonna
    be people who don't approve of us being together. So screw 'em." 
    
    "But there are some people who would like to take away all of our civil
    rights, even make same- sex relationships illegal."
    
    "So, if that happens we'll move to Canada."
    
    "And if they're made illegal in Canada?"
    
    "We'll go somewhere else. Sweden or somewhere like that."
    
    "You're remarkably blase about this, Ray," commented Ben.
    
    "Hey, I gave up worrying about what other people think a long time ago."
    
    Fraser smiled. "That's one of the reasons that I love you," he said.
    
    Ray grinned. "So, do you wanna show me how much you love me?" he asked
    suggestively. 
    
    Fraser jumped up and followed him into the bedroom.
    
    END
    
    


End file.
